The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
PDCCH (physical downlink control channel) is a transmission channel used to transfer control information from the network to mobile devices. PDCCH defines how a paging channel and shared downlink channels are configured. PDCCH defines uplink transmission scheduling information to help coordinate access control to the radio network. PUCCH (physical uplink control channel) is a transmission channel used to transport user signalling data from mobile devices able to transmit on the control channel. PUCCH transports acknowledgement responses and retransmission requests, sends service scheduling requests, and transfers channel quality information measured by the mobile device to the network.